neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Elly Conway/Brennan
Elly Conway is a character in Neighbours who was first seen in Episode 3919 - 13 December 2001. She is the niece of Susan Kennedy. She was played by Kendell Nunn from 2001 to 2002 and by former Home And Away actress Jodi Anasta, formerly Jodi Gordon from 2016 onwards. Biography Backstory Elly Conway was born on the 8th May 1986 to Ian Conway and Liz Conway. One of Liz's sisters Susan Kennedy lived in Erinsborough and was married to a doctor, Karl Kennedy. 2001 2016- Elly returned to Erinsborough in July 2016 as the new English teacher at Erinsborough High School. She started chatting to Tyler Brennan and Tyler's girlfriend Piper Willis got jealous and threw a drink over Tyler. This sparked a feud between Piper and Elly, even though she was now Piper's English teacher. Piper thought Elly was marking her schoolwork lower and Elly even called Piper a skank. Angus Beaumont-Hannay started becoming friendly with Elly, despite her being about 15 years older than him. She rebuffed his relationship advances but wanted to just remain friends. She carried on her grudge against Piper by issuing her a detention when she argued with her. Family Father - Ian Conway Mother - Liz Conway Grandfathers - Mr. Smith Grandmothers - Grace Smith Aunts '''- Susan Kennedy, Carmel Tyler '''Cousins - Darcy Tyler, Malcolm Kennedy, Libby Kennedy, Billy Kennedy Second Cousins '- Ben Fitzgerald, Jackson Kennedy Appearances '''2001 ' *Episode 3919 - 13 December 2001 *Episode 3920 - 14 December 2001 '''2002 *Episode 3923 - 23 January 2002 *Episode 3924 - 24 January 2002 *Episode 3929 - 31 January 2002 *Episode 3933 - 6 February 2002 *Episode 3934 - 7 February 2002 *Episode 3936 - 11 February 2002 *Episode 3937 - 12 February 2002 *Episode 3938 - 13 February 2002 *Episode 3941 - 18 February 2002 *Episode 3942 - 19 February 2002 *Episode 3948 - 27 February 2002 *Episode 3949 - 28 February 2002 *Episode 3954 - 7 March 2002 *Episode 3955 - 8 March 2002 *Episode 3956 - 11 March 2002 *Episode 3957 - 12 March 2002 *Episode 3963 - 20 March 2002 *Episode 3964 - 21 March 2002 *Episode 3968 - 27 March 2002 *Episode 3969 - 28 March 2002 *Episode 3972 - 2 April 2002 *Episode 3979 - 11 April 2002 *Episode 3983 - 17 April 2002 *Episode 3984 - 18 April 2002 *Episode 3988 - 24 April 2002 *Episode 3989 - 25 April 2002 *Episode 3998 - 8 May 2002 *Episode 3989 - 25 April 2002 *Episode 3992 - 30 April 2002 *Episode 3993 - 1 May 2002 *Episode 3997 - 7 May 2002 *Episode 3998 - 8 May 2002 '2016 ' *Episode 7410 - 15 July 2016 *Episode 7412 - 19 July 2016 *Episode 7413 - 20 July 2016 *Episode 7416 - 25 July 2016 *Episode 7418 - 27 July 2016 *Episode 7419 - 28 July 2016 *Episode 7424 - 4 August 2016 *Episode 7425 - 5 August 2016 *Episode 7426 - 8 August 2016 *Episode 7429 - 11 August 2016 *Episode 7432 - 16 August 2016 *Episode 7433 - 17 August 2016 *Episode 7436 - 22 August 2016 *Episode 7437 - 23 August 2016 *Episode 7438 - 24 August 2016 *Episode 7439 - 25 August 2016 *Episode 7440 - 26 August 2016 *Episode 7441 - 29 August 2016 *Episode 7444 - 1 September 2016 *Episode 7445 - 2 September 2016 *Episode 7446 - 5 September 2016 *Episode 7448 - 7 September 2016 *Episode 7450 - 9 September 2016 *Episode 7451 - 12 September 2016 *Episode 7452 - 13 September 2016 *Episode 7456 - 19 September 2016 *Episode 7457 - 20 September 2016 *Episode 7461 - 26 September 2016 *Episode 7462 - 27 September 2016 *Episode 7463 - 28 September 2016 *Episode 7464 - 29 September 2016 *Episode 7466 - 3 October 2016 *Episode 7467 - 4 October 2016 *Episode 7468 - 5 October 2016 *Episode 7470 - 7 October 2016 *Episode 7471 - 10 October 2016 *Episode 7472 - 11 October 2016 *Episode 7473 - 12 October 2016 *Episode 7476 - 17 October 2016 *Episode 7478 - 19 October 2016 *Episode 7480 - 21 October 2016 *Episode 7481 - 24 October 2016 *Episode 7482 - 25 October 2016 *Episode 7483 - 26 October 2016 *Episode 7486 - 31 October 2016 *Episode 7487 - 1 November 2016 *Episode 7488 - 2 November 2016 *Episode 7489 - 3 November 2016 *Episode 7491 - 7 November 2016 *Episode 7493 - 9 November 2016 *Episode 7495 - 11 November 2016 *Episode 7496 - 14 November 2016 *Episode 7497 - 15 November 2016 *Episode 7498 - 16 November 2016 *Episode 7500 - 18 November 2016 *Episode 7501 - 21 November 2016 *Episode 7502 - 22 November 2016 *Episode 7504 - 24 November 2016 *Episode 7506 - 28 November 2016 *Episode 7507 - 29 November 2016 *Episode 7508 - 30 November 2016 *Episode 7509 - 1 December 2016 '2017 ' *Episode 7513 - 11 January 2017 *Episode 7514 - 12 January 2017 *Episode 7515 - 13 January 2017 *Episode 7517 - 17 January 2017 *Episode 7518 - 18 January 2017 *Episode 7522 - 24 January 2017 *Episode 7523 - 25 January 2017 *Episode 7524 - 26 January 2017 *Episode 7527 - 31 January 2017 *Episode 7528 - 1 February 2017 *Episode 7529 - 2 February 2017 *Episode 7532 - 7 February 2017 *Episode 7533 - 8 February 2017 *Episode 7534 - 9 February 2017 *Episode 7535 - 10 February 2017 *Episode 7536 - 13 February 2017 *Episode 7539 - 16 February 2017 *Episode 7540 - 17 February 2017 *Episode 7541 - 20 February 2017 *Episode 7542 - 21 February 2017 *Episode 7544 - 23 February 2017 *Episode 7546 - 27 February 2017 *Episode 7547 - 28 February 2017 *Episode 7549 - 2 March 2017 *Episode 7550 - 3 March 2017 *Episode 7551 - 6 March 2017 *Episode 7552 - 7 March 2017 *Episode 7555 - 10 March 2017 *Episode 7556 - 13 March 2017 *Episode 7558 - 15 March 2017 *Episode 7559 - 16 March 2017 *Episode 7560 - 17 March 2017 *Episode 7561 - 20 March 2017 *Episode 7565 - 24 March 2017 *Episode 7566 - 27 March 2017 *Episode 7567 - 28 March 2017 *Episode 7570 - 31 March 2017 *Episode 7571 - 3 April 2017 *Episode 7572 - 4 April 2017 *Episode 7574 - 6 April 2017 *Episode 7576 - 10 April 2017 *Episode 7577 - 11 April 2017 *Episode 7579 - 13 April 2017 *Episode 7580 - 14 April 2017 *Episode 7581 - 17 April 2017 *Episode 7582 - 18 April 2017 *Episode 7586 - 24 April 2017 *Episode 7587 - 25 April 2017 *Episode 7588 - 26 April 2017 *Episode 7589 - 27 April 2017 *Episode 7590 - 28 April 2017 *Episode 7591 - 1 May 2017 *Episode 7593 - 3 May 2017 *Episode 7594 - 4 May 2017 *Episode 7596 - 8 May 2017 *Episode 7599 - 11 May 2017 *Episode 7600 - 12 May 2017 *Episode 7601 - 15 May 2017 *Episode 7603 - 17 May 2017 *Episode 7604 - 18 May 2017 *Episode 7605 - 19 May 2017 Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2001. Category:Conway family. Category:Teachers. Category:Neighbours bad girls. Category:Characters played by more than one actor. Category:1986 births. Category:Kennedy family. Category:2001 minor characters. Category:2002 minor characters. Category:Erinsborough High School Students